Elevator Love
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: Rollan and Meilin see each other in an elevator and it was love at first sight


**Hey guys! I've decided to take a little break from writing Pearlshipping stories. Don't worry I'm still working on writing chapters for In Another Life.**

 **The couple in this one-shot is from the book series Spirit Animals. If you haven't read the book series try to check it out!**

 **Hope you like this story**

* * *

It was a nice summer afternoon and Meilin had just came home from work. She was ecstatic, today was the best day ever. She got praised for her presentation at the meeting and got a promotion!

She walked towards the elevator with a slight bounce in her steps, her black heels clicking on the marbled floors.

As she made her way to the opened elevator doors, she saw a handsome boy in front of her. He was pretty tall and well built with tan skin and dark tousled hair.

Smirking to herself, she walked passed him and bumped into him slightly. The boy leaned forward and almost dropped his phone but regained his balance just in time.

She smiled to herself knowing that he was staring at her as she walked. Meilin stepped into the elevator and fixed her hair up a bit; tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy step into the elevator. He was preoccupied with his phone and didn't seem to notice that she was with him.

She crossed her arms and pouted her lips, waiting for him to notice her. _"Come on, look at me"_ She thought to herself.

The black haired girl became impatient. She pretended to look around the elevator before sneaking a glance at the boy. He looked up from his phone and saw her staring at his screen.

She felt her face heat up and turned away so he doesn't notice that she's blushing.

* * *

Rollan was on his way to the elevators when he felt someone bump into him. He leaned forward and his phone started slipping out of his hands.

"Woah!" He stumbled to catch his phone and saw the person who bumped into him walked into the elevator.

He felt his eyes bulge out as he saw how beautiful she was. She looked about average height with long black hair and brown eyes.

She was currently playing with her hair and didn't seem to notice him. Rollan stood up straight and fixed his clothes, he pulled out his phone and pretended to be preoccupied,

Stepping into the elevator he pressed the button requesting to go to the 8th floor. Rollan started scrolling through his social media to try and find this girl, sneaking glances at her every now and then.

Rollan noticed that she was becoming impatient in the elevator, her arms were crossed across her chest and her lips were pouting. " _She's so cute."_

He stared at her as she looked around the elevator, her heels tapping on the floor. He looked away as she glanced towards him and continued scrolling through his phone.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her struggling to look at his phone screen. He looked up at her and smiled. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away from him.

The two stood in an awkward silence, the girl was biting her lips with her arms still folded in front of her chest. Rollan started scratching the side of his ear, whistling softly.

He took a glance at her again and saw her wearing a company's id badge. Slowly he turned on his phone's camera and moved it towards her snapping a picture of the badge.

Rollan smirked to himself as he retracted his phone and looked at the picture of the badge. "Pharmacist Meilin Teng"

Turning off his phone and pocketing it, they both looked at the number above the door.

* * *

Later that day..

Meilin sat down on her sofa and took a sip of her tea. Picking up her phone she saw a few notifications from an unknown name. She opened up the notifications and saw the boy from yesterday.

She laughed to herself and smiled to herself as he followed her on Facebook. "Rollan, That's a cute name."

Scrolling through his wall, she remembered that she flipped her id badge over to show her name and picture; hoping that he will notice. She felt like screaming and jumping up and down when he took a picture of the badge.

"Maybe I'll meet him tomorrow." Sighing dreamily she pressed follow on his account.

The next afternoon, she noticed Rollan walking towards the same elevator again. He was talking on his phone this time. "That boy and his phone." She shook her head and rushed towards the elevator, purposely bumping into him again.

She saw him lower his phone and looked at her. Putting the phone back up to his ear he said something and ended the call.

Meilin waited for him to enter the elevator but the doors closed before he reached it. "Darn it!" Meilin mumbled to herself.

She stood and waited for the other people to get off on their floors. Luckily for her they all are going to the 10th floor.

People shuffled out and soon she was the only one left in the elevator. Reaching over she pressed the button requesting to go to the lobby. " _Please, still be there"_

Meilin crossed her fingers as the doors to the elevator opened revealing Rollan's smiling face. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Come in."

Rollan laughed and stepped into the elevator. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Meilin joked.

"That's good, I wasn't looking forward to being killed in an elevator." He answered.

Meilin giggled and extended out her arm for a handshake "Nice to meet you, I'm Meilin"

"Rollan." He answered shaking her hand.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Meilin asked. She was incredibly nervous, she had never asked someone out before. What if he says no?

"Wow, I've never been asked out by a girl before."

"So...is that a yes?"

"Yes" He nodded happily.

"Great! How about right now?" Meilin was never the patient type, she hated to wait around for things.

Rollan's face seemed startled at her request for a date right away. Laughing nervously Meilin started rambling "But if you can't go right away it's fine. Maybe tonight or tomorrow or maybe next week if you're really bu-"

Rollan sighed as Meilin started rambling. Suddenly an idea came to him, he needed to shut her up and quick. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and crashed his lips into her's.

He felt Meilin's lip curled into a smile and she slowly kissed him back, pulling him closer to her.


End file.
